Incertum
by Koyan the Wanderer
Summary: Wesley, a 14 year old from Aspertia city, is reluctantly beginning his Pokemon Journey. But even after the 8 years since Team Plasma fell from power, there are whispers of trouble. Not all Pokemon Trainers are hedonists. Not all Pokemon Trainers are narcissists. Not all Pokemon Trainers are tasked with saving the world. Unfortunately for the world, this one is all of the above. OC


**Incertum**

_Chapter 1: Pulling a Trigger_

* * *

Many a new trainer have taken that first, fateful step into the tall grass that is just outside their home town, expecting nothing more than many successes in life. Those same trainers were displeased to find that the life of a Pokemon Trainer was not all it was cracked up to be. It was a messy, tiring, brutal process of growing into an adult, yet it was the method most people chose to live their lives. Of course, most of these same individuals didn't last long out by themselves, maybe lasting a year or two on their own before they returned home more than ready to continue their lives as they had before. Even so, there were many parents who only allowed their children to make an attempt at being a Pokemon Trainer to show them that it wasn't what they thought it was. All too often, a 12 year old returns home, finding they went as far as they could possibly go on their journey and where completely tired of it. It was how things were. I'd seen it happen myself.

Aspertia City is, perhaps, the most well-known example of this phenomenon. The trainers who have left their homes at the age of 10 rarely went very far from home, and even more rarely, never left at all. I was one of the latter... At age 10, I didn't receive a Pokemon... It wasn't like I was a _poor child_ who couldn't afford a Pokemon... No, I outright refused one. Just the thought of leaving my town, well... It scared the living shit out of me.

* * *

My eyes opened the very moment the sound began playing. The drawn out ringing of my alarm was designed perfectly for the heavy sleeper, as it was loud, annoying, and perfectly effective. Of course, I'd gotten very little sleep the previous night, and even less the night before, hence my afternoon nap. I let out an annoyed sigh as I tapped the screen of the XTransceiver strapped to my wrist, halting the alarm I'd set for dinner... Immediately, the aggravating sound ended. With an exaggerated stretch and a yawn, I grabbed my vest from the organized chaos known as my floor and quickly put it on, before slipping a decent sized book into my breast pocket. It was an interesting Fantasy Novel that was my current reason for my exhaustion. Yawning loudly, I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light.

I could only see a blurry silhouette of myself in the mirror. Without a thought, I rubbed my eyes a few times, feeling the rheum (You know... that stuff that gathers in the corners of your eyes when you sleep) fall out of my eyes... I looked back up in the mirror to see that my eyes were bloodshot... Green irises rimmed in red veins stared back. I chuckled as I brushed the ridge of the book in my breast pocket. Yep... It was definitely a keeper. Looking closer at my the state of my hair, I grimaced. My hair tends to be... Easily manipulated to stick in any direction, most noticeably when I sleep... I turned on the faucet and dunked my head under the streaming water, letting the cool temperatures guide my sleep deprived mind into the world of the living.

After a few moments under the faucet, I quickly turned it off and grabbed a towel on the wall to dry off, before heading to the living room. The room was decorated in gray wallpaper, with little statuettes of places my mother had been in her own Pokemon Journey years ago. I shuddered, thinking of what she was no doubt planning... I'd seen that look in her eye earlier that day... And it was a look that I dreaded more than anything else... It was a mischievous smile that _promised_ pain.

_Where'd she go? _I thought, blinking in confusion. My mother rarely left the house after she got back from her part time job...

"Yes, Professor Juniper." I almost jumped out of my skin as I realized my mother was outside the door, literally only a few feet in front of me. I assumed, from the lack of another voice, she was speaking through her XTransceiver. "Yes, I know you already tried to ask him, but trust me... This time he'll come around." my eyes widened as I realized just _who_ she was talking toand _who_ she was talking about. Professor Juniper, a woman who was _loud_ and _aggressive, _two things I did not enjoy. "Oh? No more? Hmm... I see. I'll think of something. Thanks for the favor, Professor Juniper. Yeah, talk to later... Bye."

I could feel my heart in my throat as the front door opened to reveal my Mother, followed closely by her Mienfoo. In my mother's arms, was a bag... My bag, to be accurate.

_Why in Arceus's name does she have my bag?_

"Wes, starting today... You'll be a Pokemon Trainer." she said, before tossing me my bag. It was a simple bag with one strap with an easy access pocket... My mother had bought it for me 4 years ago. I groaned aloud and opened my mouth to complain, as was my normal response to most things. But before I could get out a retort, I was cut off by my Mother.

"Sorry, Wesley, but you don't have a choice in the matter. Your father and I were both Trainers, and I _know_ you want to be a trainer... It's for your own good Wes." she said with her normal cheerfulness as she forced me out the door. She was right, I did want to be a trainer, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

"What about a Pokemon? I can't leave the town without one, you know..." I said, finding the first hole in my mother's logic.

"Remember Professor Juniper, and how she offered you one of her rare Pokemon as a starter?" she asked. I winced, having remembered the way I'd handled that situation... She flashed me a dangerous grin as she pulled out a clear bag with a cinch at the top. Inside, were ten small Pokeballs.

"Well since you turned her down, you have to go get your _own_ Pokemon."

She dropped the bag into my reluctant hands and slammed the door... I stood there for a second in surprise. Now... You have to understand... My mother, loving though she is... Well, she tends to be rather aggressive, and is most likely the reason I can't handle most loud and aggressive people.

With an annoyed sigh, I knocked loudly on the door. She opened it with a sly grin.

"I'm sure you haven't caught a Pokemon yet, Wes. It's sink or swim! Go swimming!" she said. I assumed she'd rehearsed the cheesy line. With an annoyed glare, I held out my hand.

"Can you give me my shoes, please?"

* * *

As I stood outside of Aspertia city's front entrance, I thought back to my mother's conversation with that _Professor Juniper_. She'd mentioned a favor, and the very idea of that _woman _coming anywhere near me sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head in annoyance as I steeled myself up for my task. Even though I was extremely annoyed with my mother, I was also rather accepting of the situation. She was right about my reluctance to leave home. I was being childish...

I shook my head again, muttering curses under my breath as I dumped the pokeballs into my bag, before setting it over my shoulder. An angry growl ripped through my lips as I kicked a stone. As much as I admitted to my own faults, I wasn't exactly happy to have them pointed out.

I began walking, almost in a trance as I scanned the horizon for any pokemon that would be worth the trouble of trying to catch. I doubted I could talk reason into a Pokemon. I had little communication skills with everyday humans as it was, so I seriously doubted I could communicate effectively with a Pokemon. With that option out, I reached into my bag and grabbed one of the many Pokeballs and readied it.

Now, I understood the idiocy of the situation I was put in. There was almost ZERO chance of me finding a pokemon to just walk up to and catch. I didn't have a Pokemon to weaken one with, so I was rather helpless. My mother, wise as she was, had thrown me out into the world and told me to go catch a Pokemon. There was no way I would show up at home empty handed, not because I wanted to make her proud, but because I REFUSED to ask her for the help she'd no doubt offer. I didn't need help.

I held the Pokeball at the ready as I walked slowly through the tall grass, watching carefully for any movement. THERE! I turned my head to see a flash of gray. A Pidove! I grinned as I threw the Pokeball at the soaring Pidove. The ball passed miserably by the Pidove, not even reaching the height that the Flying type Pokemon mockingly flew at. My grin faltered, as I glared at the stupid bird as it flew above me, mocking me with its very existence.

"Looooin!" a screech caught my attention, as I turned back to the ball. I watched as the ball engulfed the figure of an unidentified pokemon before closing... I stared at it. It gave a slight shake... Once... Twice... Three times... And then the red light on the nose of the ball disappeared.

"YES! Take that, _Mother!_" I shouted. I grabbed the Pokeball and raced back to the main entrance of Aspertia City. The guard either ignored my presence, or didn't have time to stop me as I zoomed by, elated at my capture of a Pokemon. I opened the door and thrust the pokeball forward into the doorway.

"Take that, Mother! I caught... one..." my excited exclamation trailed off as I stared at the stranger who sat in our living room, sipping a cup of tea. I slowly stood up straight and blinked awkwardly, before flashing what I hoped was a welcoming smile.

"Erm... Hi." was my intelligent greeting. I inwardly cursed every Legendary Pokemon that came to mind, including a few non-legendaries that I just plain disliked... Like Vanillite. I was struck from my thoughts as the stranger gave me a brilliant smile and stood up, dumping her tea on the floor by mistake. I took in the awkward silence between us as my Mother walked out of the kitchen.

"I see you've met Wesley, Bianca." she said, grinning like a loon. Though her grin fell into a forced smile as she spotted the spilled tea... I was actually amazed she hadn't immediately sicked Mienfoo on the woman- Err... Bianca.

"I'm so sorry Mrs-"

"Bianca... It's fine. It's absolutely fine." she said with a forced smile. Underneath that smile, she was shaking with unbridled rage. "I'll just... I'll just get a towel."

My mother disappeared into the kitchen, where the sounds of banging pots and shattering glass was accompanied by the angered and muffled screams of my mother... She... Didn't like messes in her house. Even my room was toeing the precarious line...

The now named Bianca smiled pleasantly at me as she sat back down on our couch. I sat myself on the adjacent two person couch. Bianca looked to be at most, 10 years my senior. Yet those years seemed to have no effect on her dexterity and balance... Or her situational awareness...

The girl sat with a bit of an educated air to her. Blonde hair cascaded from the supposedly stylish hat that she wore, although... I wouldn't know stylish if it bit me on the ass... Her sparkling green eyes were wide with excitement... Excitement that I was sure was a constant trait of her personality. She seemed to like the color green, as she wore a lot of it... All together... She was actually kind of cute... But one thing stuck at the forefront of my mind...

_How can someone be so clumsy and oblivious?_

"I believe you mentioned you had caught a Pokemon on your own?" she asked. I awkwardly shifted in front of this stranger... I knew her name, but I still knew next to nothing about this girl. I blinked slowly as I answered.

"Umm... Yeah. I caught a Pokemon." I said lamely. If it wasn't obvious yet, I had trouble speaking to people I didn't know. I apparently took after my father, although I barely remember how he acted in front of strangers... The girl smiled politely and I briefly noted that she was indeed quite cute. I blushed as my teenage mind was throttled with an abundance of images.

_No, Wes. Down boy. No perverted thoughts about strangers._ I dug my nails into my palm, hoping pain would stop the images.

"If I may ask," Bianca continued, "What Pokemon did you catch?"

I opened my mouth to answer her question, but quickly found I couldn't supply it... I blinked repeatedly.

"I... I don't know." I stammered. I looked down at the Pokeball in my hands. Inside was an unidentified Pokemon that I had somehow caught out of sheer luck. It was embarrassing.

"Oh! That... That's hilarious, Wes! How... How did you manage to do that?" my mother asked between laughs. I turned my head to stare at her, with my ears burning red in embarrassment.

"I... I don't know." I repeated. I looked down in sheer humiliation.

My mother finally stopped laughing and thankfully dropped it.

"So release it, Wes! It's your Pokemon now!" she said, as she tossed the towel over the puddle of tea on the floor. I nodded and released the Pokemon. Red light illuminated the room as the Pokemon took shape.

"Purrloin?" it asked, looking at me with confusion. My mother, the diplomat that she was, did _not_ succeed in holding in her laughter this time.

"That... That is the perfect match for you!" she said between heavy laughter. Bianca seemed to be in on the joke as she let out a small giggle on my behalf.

"Here!" Bianca said, tossing me a strange, red device. It let out a strange, melodic note, before the screen changed to match the Purrloin in front of me.

_Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces._

I read the entry on the red... thing. and turned to Bianca.

"What is this?" I asked. She smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

"It's a Pokedex!" I shuddered involuntarily, "Every new Trainer is issued a Pokedex, as it serves as your ID and information resource!." she said with way too much enthusiasm. I nodded, a little creeped out by her bubbly attitude... It was almost as bad as my mother's... I glanced at my mother. Her eyes radiating a passionate _fire_ as she stared at the Pokedex in my hand with a victorious grin. Nope. Not as creepy as my mother.

My attention was diverted as I suddenly realized the Purrloin in front of me, was no longer in front of me... But was sitting on my head.

"No. Bad Purrloin. Get off my head. Please. Get down. Now." I ordered. The cat pokemon simply meowed in response, before it began purring. I grabbed at the scruff of it's neck to drag it off, but received a scratch in retaliation.

"I think she likes you." Bianca said. "Are you going to nickname her?"

I weighed my options... I could nickname my new Pokemon, giving her a unique name that represented her _bond_ with me... Which meant I was taking the suggestion of this girl... Or I could not nickname the Purrloin... I sighed, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll nickname her." I said, feeling the bitter taste of the words as I said them... Why did she have to ask that question? Pushing the bitter taste of defeat to the side, I racked my brain for a suitable nickname for the Purrloin on my head, before I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Moxie." I said. I didn't really... Okay, I might have regretted saying it, but I couldn't really take it back once I'd said it. Bianca tipped her head to the side, studying the purple feline that clutched my head like it was a lifeline. I could understand her confusion...

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded my head, taking slight pleasure from how Moxie gripped my head harder in an attempt to keep her balance. Moxie hissed and extended her sharp claws and dug into my hair.

"Ow! Damnit, Moxie!" I shouted at the feline attached to my head. She snickered as she began washing herself.

"Alright!" Bianca stood up, "You're all set to begin your journey!"

My mother made a not-so-discreet shout of joy as she pushed Bianca and myself out the door.

It was very late by the time Bianca had finally finished dragging me around... Honestly, did she really expect me to _not_ know what the hell a Pokecenter was? Or how to buy supplies? What in Arceus's name is wrong with her head? I shook my head in annoyance, as we finally reached the front gate. Bianca, still my annoying, yet strangely cute chauffeur finally came to a stop.

"I guess since you already caught your own Pokemon, I don't need to show you how." she said, pointing to Moxie, who slept peacefully on my head, much to my annoyance. I think, secretly, I enjoyed the slight sign of affection from my new Pokemon... Although I refused to ever admit that out loud.

"Good luck on your journey, Wes!" she said, as she disappeared behind into the town entrance... And I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're finally alone, Moxie." I said to the feline on my head. I received a slight purr of acknowledgement in return.

* * *

It was the next day, when I made it to Floccesy Town. I had a knot in my neck that was killing me from sleeping in a tree... And I was hungry, as well.

"Purrrrloin!"

And Moxie was most likely hungry as well, judging from her incessant meowing. I sighed in annoyance as I walked into the Pokecenter for a meal... Thankfully, as a trainer, I was allowed to mooch off of the various Pokecenters that were in every Town in Unova, which freed up a lot of my food bills... I guess that was one good thing about being a trainer.

"You there!"

I froze midstep before I looked around. Moxie waved her scythe-like tail lazily to my right, which I was grateful for. I turned in the indicated direction to see a boy who looked my age, maybe a year older. He was a bit familiar, actually.

"You're from Aspertia, aren't you" he asked, his body positively vibrating with energy. I sighed, as I once again found someone to annoy me... Why couldn't I find someone who was relaxed?

"Yes... I assume you're as well?" I asked with a dull expression. He grinned and held out a hand.

"Yep! The name's Jacob Moriar!" He said, still holding his hand out expectantly. I reluctantly shook his hand.

"Wesley ... Call me Wes." I said. He let go of my hand, as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alriiiiiiight!" he said, drawing the vowel out in an exaggerated manner.. "Is this Purrloin yours?" he asked as he pointed to my head. Moxie glanced at her admirer and yawned, before getting herself comfortable again.

"Yeah, that's Moxie." I said, collapsing on one of the provided couches face-first. Moxie gave me a nick on the ear for the sudden movement, before she made herself comfortable between my shoulder blades. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a nearby bookshelf that was almost yelling for my attention. I knew I wouldn't be able to read anything until I finished the Novel in my bag, but I was too lazy to dig it out... So I continued to stare off into space as I listened to my stomach rumble...

"Say... Jacob was it? You eaten yet?" I asked, hoping he would... I don't know... Leave me alone? Of course, I hadn't realized that it sounded more like an invitation than say... a curious question masterfully designed to make him leave me in peace. It was Jacob's fault for misinterpreting my obvious attempt at getting rid of him.

"Breakfast? That sounds like a good idea. C'mon!" Suddenly, I was jerked off of the couch by my wrist. Moxie yowled in annoyance as she clawed her way onto my head again, much to my pained annoyance.

The Pokemon Center is a place that provides just about every need a trainer has, besides battling experience... Or Pokemon, obviously. You can get a hold of information, useful healing items, food for yourself, food for your pokemon, and even a place to sleep for the night. It wasn't the most luxurious place to stay for the night, but it was free, and I was never one to argue with free... Unless "free" took physical effort on my part.

After eating in the Pokecenter's, thankfully provided cafeteria, I was able to buy food for myself and Moxie. Jacob had wandered away from me, mentioning something about a Ranch for Pokemon... I didn't really care... As long as he left me alone. I sat back down on the couch with a sigh of relief.

"You know... You aren't exactly light, girl..." I said, looking up at what fur I could see peeking over my skewed visor . She hissed and scratched my ear. "Ow! Damnit Moxie! That's not cool... Whatever... You know... I can't let you laze around all day. You have to train, you know that right?" Moxie and I had battled a few Patrats the previous night, mostly because they were attacked in the middle of the night. She had started at level 4, but now she was around level 6. I glanced down at my Pokedex to check her level. Yep... Only level 6.

"You and I both know we can't stay here all day... And we're not backtracking, no way in hell." I said. I'd finally gained independence... Even if it was reluctant independence, I wouldn't go back to Aspertia until I could prove myself as a trainer... Which meant getting off my back side and doing something.

I stood up, laughing at Moxie's attempts at staying on my head. The cat was at least 18 pounds, meaning she was just heavy enough to get annoying. The cat boxed my ear with a lazy paw and I let out a small smile. Of course, I didn't let anyone catch me smiling... I'd never live it down.

* * *

**Chapter Note:**

**Only Disclaimer to appear in this story: Pokemon is a Copywritten Trademark of The Pokémon Company International. All use of characters/settings/etc is under Fair Use.**

**Hey, Pokemon fans! I'll be honest… I've always wanted to write a Pokemon fanfic that wasn't really childish, as I'm an adult (One who reads and writes fanfics…) who enjoys reading well thought out material… Anyways… This is a story I've been thinking about for a long time that has finally came together now that summer has arrived… Between writing this, working graveyard shift at a Gas Station, and writing my Naruto-Skyrim Crossover, I should be plenty busy.**

**I will not be answering questions about how the plot is going to turn out, nor will I take suggestions. I've tried taking suggestions, but that caused me to lose interest in my projects… So please no suggestions for my plot/characters/blahblahblah, except from my awesome friend who has graciously agreed to be a Pseudo Beta-reader. **

**Anyways… Don't expect many Chapter Notes at the end of a chapter. I will try to write as few as possible. You guys are awesome for getting this far, by the way…**

**I need motivation to write, and I like to hear what you think of my stories… Please:**

**Favorite & Review **


End file.
